The present invention relates to a device for the practice of snowboarding and carving.
Recently, the very widespread practice of alpine skiing has been joined by similar practices which are essentially different as far as the equipment used is concerned and, consequently, in the results obtained by the practitioners. The practice of snowboarding, which essentially transfers the characteristics of water surfing to snow and in particular to off-piste snow, is fairly widespread. Also experiencing rapid growth, however, is carving, a practice which is characterized by the use of shorter, more waisted skis on which it is possible to follow curved trajectories with increasingly shorter arcs at very low speeds. Both disciplines are distinguished by the fact that it is possible not to use the ski poles which conventionally provide support and balance in the practice of alpine skiing.
This feature means, however, that there is a lack of any effective support element, other than the fact that the sportsperson can use his own hands as balancing means. Clearly, this technique is neither very effective nor very safe as it exposes the hands and the wrists to violent stresses and makes use of a small surface which is not suited to sliding.